Lifis
Lifis (リフィス Rifisu) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. He is the 25 year old leader of the Lifis Pirates, a group of pirates who wreak havoc on the eastern coasts of Thracia. Leif, if he has managed to save all the villages in Chapter 2, decides to investigate Lifis and his gang, resulting in an assault on his hideout. Leif can either kill Lifis, an action which his mentor Eyvel strangely condemns, take him prisoner and then release him, or capture him and seize Lifis's hideout. For Lifis to join Leif, Leif must choose the last option. Lifis grew up in the same village as Pirn, who was among the first of the villagers to mock Lifis for such things as his bedwetting habit. Though masked by his bravado and genuine skill, even as a grown man and leader of a pirate gang, Lifis hides a cowardly heart. He lies to protect himself, to keep himself out of battle, and to win the affections of Safy, the girl he lusts after (but claims he is not willing to reform for). If Lifis dies or is not recruited, he will become the Deadlord Porcus. It seems quite odd that Lifis would join the player, as it is mentioned by August that Lifis kills innocents unnecessarily among other things, altough his joining may be because of Safy's pleading for his forgiveness, or Lifis realizing he could make money off of turning Leif into the empire. He may have stayed because of Safy, or after he was rescued in Chapter 4 and had a change of heart. Character Data Recruitment *Chapter 2x: Capture him, then seize the fort. Base Stats Growth Rates |65% |35% |10% |25% |45% |5% |15% |10% |1% |} Promotional Gains *Promotes to Thief Fighter *'Strength:' +3 *'Magic:' +1 *'Skill:' +2 *'Speed:' +2 *'Defense:' +2 *'Build:' +1 *'Move:' +0 *'+1 for Sword Mastery Rank' *'Gains Ambush skill' Support Bonus Supported by *Safy - 10% Overview Lifis is the first thief that you get, and in this game, it is important to get him high build, thus it is best to wait to obtain the Neir Scroll before leveling him too much. His best feature when you are forced to use him during Manster is probably his ability to steal magic tomes from the many mages, while the low build of Lara, the other thief you have during this time, hinders her stealing capabilities. In chapter 7, you can also have him snatch a couples of Rapiers - a very versatile sword - from the cavaliers. Lifis is not a great combat unit with a pursuit critical coefficient of 0 and with terrible luck and defense, do not expect him to annihilate hordes of enemies. Be careful against long range magic users and ballistaes, they will target him in an instant. Without a scroll to protect him, he will also be particularly vulnerable to criticals because of his poor luck. However, he will do the job until you get Pirn, the other and much better thief, and he can act as a replacement if the later is fatigued. He gets support from Safy, but considering their role, they should not be close very often. A good form of use for Lifis is to level him up as soon as you get your hands on the Elite Sword, abusing the Neir Scroll obtained in the previous gaiden chapter, to have his build reaches something like 13 or more. This way, he will be able to steal a lot of useful weapons in the next chapters, including two of Fred's Levin Swords, and a copy of Dime Thunder from Olwen, which are impossible to get otherwise at this point of the game. Stealing will also instantly disable an enemy unit, making everything overall easier. Besides, do not worry about having to use a Knight Crest and/or a Stamina Drink, for a high build Lifis will become a huge aid to your founds. Quotes Death Quote Escape Quote As an Enemy Conversations Pre-battle *'(If deployed in Chapter 12x)' Leif: What's the matter, Lifis? You don't look well. Lifis: Hey, prince... Could you switch me with someone else? I really don't want to... August: You said you were living around here when you were a child. Do you know some of the thieves? Lifis: Well... There's this one guy I really don't want to meet, and... August: Don't be ridiculous. Now go to your post! Lifis: Come on, please! Just this once! August: No. It's the prince's orders! Talk with Pirn *'In Chapter 12x' Lifis: Shit... Pirn: Hm? ...Are you Lifis? Hey, long time no see! Lifis: Y-Yeah... Hi...Pirn... Pirn: You haven't changed at all since you were a kid, have you? Have you at least learned not to wet your bed? Lifis: C-Come on, Pirn... That was a long time ago. Pirn: Really? You were biggest crybaby in the village, and you were always being bullied by the other guys... It seems like it was yesterday. Lifis ...You were the one who always picked on me first... Pirn: Hm? Did you say something? Lifis: No, nothing... Pirn: Oh, okay. Hey, you're working for the Liberation Army now, right? Sounds like fun. Yeah, I think I'll join. Where's your leader? Lifis: Wh-What!? Pirn: What! You got a problem? Lifis: ...No... Pirn: Let's have fun again, like the old days! What do you say? Lifis: ...I'm gonna be stuck with this asshole again...? Pirn: Hey, you all right? You look a little pale. Lifis: Huh? D-D-Do I? M-Maybe I caught a cold or something! Ah, ahahaha... Pirn: ? (If Trewd has not been killed/captured) Lifis: Oh, Pirn. Can you do something about that mercenary? We're having trouble with him... Pirn: Mercenary? You mean Trewd? Sure, he's a good friend of mine. I'll talk to him. Ending Lifis - The Shy Thief (シャイな盗賊 Shaina tōzoku) After the war, Lifis earned a government post and remained in office for several years. During that time period, the surrounding pirate outposts were decimated by the Kelves Garrison Forces. He disappeared after that, and no one has seen him ever since. Trivia *It is never explained as to how Lifis became a Dark Warlord. See more on this page. Gallery File:Lifis.png|Lifis's portrait in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. File:Lifis TCG.jpg|Lifis as seen in the Fire Emblem Trading Card Game artwork. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters